My Crazy Life
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: When the boys are pissed She works her magic and calms them down..But how will they respond when Roman loses his temper and takes it out on her. Dean/OC/Roman/Seth...Ashley has a special relationship with the Shield.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shield Or Aj Lee, I do however own my OC's.**_

I knew they were going to be upset..I sat in our locker room and waited..I could hear them yelling and I sighed and covered my ears…I hated when they were mad..When they were mad they took it out on me…The door flew opened and I jumped..

"THIS ISNT FUCKING FAIR! 11 GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT!" Seth yelled..

Roman just shook his head and slammed the door shut..I looked up at them and they all were pacing…

"This is fucking bullshit!" Dean said…he went over to his bag and grabbed his cigarettes.

"please don't smoke" I said quietly..He looked over at me and I bit my lip..

"What the fuck did u just say?!" he said harshly…

"I said please don't smoke..you promised me you would quit" I said..He came over and knelt next to me…

"Right now I need to relax..and this is the only thing that is going to help me" He said holding up a cig..I wrapped my hand over his and sighed..

"Let me help you relax baby…please I don't want you smoking..I don't want you to get sick from it" I pouted..

He sighed and put it back …He sat next to me and I climbed on his lap..I reached my hand up and moved his hair outta his face and looked into those amazing baby blues…I leaned in and kissed him I felt his hands go around my waist and he pulled me closer..i bit at he bottom lip and he parted his and his tongue darted out and fought with mine..He moaned softly into the kiss and I felt him start to relax…I pulled back and laid my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath..

"I know your upset..I know what happened was completely messed up..But if I ever lost you to those stupid lil cancer sticks I will be heart-broken.." I told him.

He took a deep breath. I looked at Roman who had pounded his fist against the wall..

"Go calm him be ok baby" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it..

I moved off his lap and He pulled me up to my feet and leaned down and kissed me..I walked over to where Roman was now standing with his head on his arm against the wall..I touched his arm and he turned and looked at me…

"What" he snapped..i slipped in between the wall and him..

"Please calm down.." I whispered..I rested my hands on his chest.

"No" he growled

"Please love, You scare me when your like this." I whimpered..

He sighed and just shook his head…

"This is bullshit Ashley and you know it!" he growled.

"I..I know but you three can do this..I know you can.." I told him..

He ran his hand through his hair and I knew he saw the fear in my face..

"I..I'm sorry baby I'm not mad at you..you know that right I'm pissed at Hunter and Steph for this match" he said wrapping his arms around me…

I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me…I rested my hand on the back of his neck and let him deepen the kiss…He hoisted me up and pushed me against the wall I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him press his weight against me..He ran his hands up my sides and he cupped my face with his hands..We stood there for a couple of minutes and finally he broke the kiss and put me down..…

"Better?" I asked..

He smirked, nodded and kissed my forehead…

"Wheres Sethy.." I asked..

"Hes in the shower room" Dean said…

I looked around Roman and he was sitting on the couch, hand down his pants biting his lip..

"Like the show?" I asked..

"I love seeing Roman man handle you…its fuckin sexy..I cant help it if it turns me on" He said winking.

I rolled my eyes. Roman laughed and moved and I walked into the shower room we had and saw him sitting in the corner with his head in his hands..

"Sethy" I said softly..

"This is bull shit Ash..You know it, I know it! We have bent over backwards for that man and look what happens!" He yelled…

I went over to him and knelt in front of him..

"I know baby boy…But I don't like seeing you this mad.." I said..

He shook his head and stood up..

"You don't know what its like! We did everything he wanted us to do! We have disrespected sooo many people, ruined lives for what!?" he said..

I walked closer and wrapped my arms around his neck..

"Come on baby calm down please..Whats it gonna take…" I whispered..

He spun us around and pressed me up against the wall..He leaned in and kissed me hard..I ran my fingers over his face and sighed into the kiss..

"HEY!"

We broke apart and turned to see Dean and Roman standing there smiling…

"Hi loves" I said sweetly…

I guess I should explain this a little better..I have been in a relationship with the Shield…yess all of them..I have been involved with them since they came into the WWE and eventually one drunken night all of us ended up together…I woke up with Roman and Dean on either side of me and Seth laying on my chest…Every since then…its been an interesting relationship..I bunk with Dean 2 nights, Rome 2 nights and Seth 2 nights and on Sundays we all room together and have "quality time" together..

"You know I don't know what it is about you but you're the only one that can calm us down" Dean mumbled..

"Maybe its because you love me and you want me to be happy" I said to him..

"Hmm You think so..I know maybe it's because you seduce us into giving you what you want" He smirked..

They walked over and I laid my head against Seths chest.

"Yea well it works..I don't like when my loves are pissed off..We wouldn't want a repeat of well yea know.." I said looking up at Roman who stared at the floor.

"I said I was sorry, I still feel horrible that it happened.." Roman said..

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

We walked out of the shower and Dean answered the door and it was Hunter..

"Fellas..Miss Ashley..Boys Tonight we need you to lose the match.." he said..

My jaw dropped..It was one thing to put them in an unfair match against 11 other guys but now asking them to intentionally lose? I looked at Seth and he just lowered his head and sighed..I looked at Roman and I could see him getting more pissed by the second..I slipped my hand in his and gave it a lil squeeze and he just took a deep breath..

"Anything else?" Dean asked..

"Yea..Roman is first to be eliminated.." He said..I felt him grip my hand and I scrunched my face and bit hard on my lip…

"Also Ash you need to stay back tonight..We dont want you hurt in all this" Hunter said to me..

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around Romans waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Hunter was talking to Dean about how it was going to go down and I looked up at Roman.

"Babe..you have to keep your cool..ok?" I whispered..

"You know that's bull shit" He said back.

"I know…but how about this..Once everything is done and over with We move Sunday to tonight and alllll of us will spend the night together.." I said touching his chest..He took a deep breath and licked his bottom lip and nodded..

Once Hunter left I told the boys that we ALL were gonna crash together tonight. I didn't want anyone alone tonight..They all seemed to like that answer.

Eventually the boys had to leave for their match and I quick packed up all of our stuff..I turned on our tv and watched the boys get jumped…what the hell is going on? Is that Cody! OH MY GOD! Gold Dust? What the hells happening! I knew I wasn't allowed out there and it broke my heart I needed to be there with my boys..

The match started and I was glued to the tv my boys were taking a beating..I saw Roman get knocked out and he got pinned for the 3 count..Everyone freaked out! I knew he was going to be upset about Cody..That def wasn't planned.. The door opened and officials and security were pushing him back. He came back in the room yelling and screaming at someone in the hall..I quick got up and grabbed his waist and he threw me off him and I hit my head on the wall hard and the way my back hit the couch it knocked the wind outta me..He turned and looked at me…I reached up and touched my head and felt blood..He shook his head..

"Babe I…I didn't mean it.." He said come closer instinctively I moved away..

"ROME LETS GO!" I heard Ambrose yell from the hall..

"Fuck! Baby im sorry" he said running out the room…

Soon after he left Aj passed by a saw me sitting there..

"Ash? What happened? Are you ok?" She said rushing in and falling by my side..

"Can you just help me" I whispered…

"Of course..Come on mama up we go" She said as she wrapped my arm around her shoulder and helped me up off the ground. And helped me onto the couch..

"Wheres ur first aid kit beautiful" She asked.

"In the bathroom under the sink" I managed to get out..

I took a deep breath and tried to regulate my breathing better..I felt tears clouding up my eyes..

"No no no no none of that..please.." Aj said hurrying back over…

She cleaned the cut and put on the bandage as the boys where coming back into the room…

"Try and take a deep breath for me..In…and out….Good..In and out" she cooed pushing the hair off my face..

"Ash? What happened?!" Dean and Seth said hurrying over..

"its ok Aj is helping me..im..im ok.." I said to them avoiding eye contact with Roman..

"AJ what the hell happened?!" Seth asked..

"I Dont know! I walked past and saw her on the floor her head was bleeding and she was breathing bad" Aj told him..

Aj looked at me then looked at Roman who was staring at the floor..

"You're a dick! What the fucks wrong with you!" She screamed..She went to attack him but Seth caught her..

"Woah woah woah!" Seth said. Putting her down..

"YOU did this to her didn't you!?" She yelled…

"It was an accident!" He bellowed scaring both me and Aj..

"Seriously Ash I don't know how you put up with him!" she screamed..

"Aj its ok really..Please..Ill text you tomorrow.I promise" I told her..

She came over and gave me a hug and walked over to Roman and stared him down than stomped on his foot and walked out of the room..

"What the fuck Roman!" Dean yelled.

"Ash baby what happened" Seth said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear..

"Its nothing love..I promise.." I said..

"Ashley..something happened..Your heads bleeding and your tearing up, and ur breathing like you got the wind knocked out of you..Now please tell us what happened..Did Roman do this to you?" Dean asked sternly..

I bit my lip and looked at the ground..

"It was an accident..I was yelling at one of the guys and she grabbed my waist and I thought it was someone in security so I threw them off..She hit the couch and wall pretty hard" he said..

They looked at him shocked..Dean looked at me and just shook his head..He went to say something but I put my hand on his leg and he looked at me..

"I just wanna go back to the hotel..ok? my head hurts and I just wanna cuddle up and sleep ok?" I whispered to Dean and Seth..

"Ok baby" Dean said..

They quick changed and helped me up and out to our rental.. I sat in the back next to Seth while Dean and Roman were in the front…

"Sethy can I lay on your lap?" I asked sweetly..

"Of course" He said, I layed my head on his leg and he started playing with my hair.. "Seth don't let her sleep..just in case it's a concussion" Dean said, Romans head snapped to his left and he looked at Dean..

"You're a piece of fucking work Rome. Its been our responsibility to protect her..shes our everything…and this is how u repay her? You need to control your fucking temper man." Dean spat at him..

"It was an accident I swear! I would never intentionally hurt her!" he yelled back.

My head was pounding and they arguing didn't help at all..

"please stop yelling" I said..

"Im sorry Ash.." Dean said..

I turned so I was facing Seth's stomach..

"Will you hold me Sethy?" I whispered..

He looked down at me and nodded..

I sat up and moved so I was sitting on his lap and my head was on his shoulder..I reached my one hand up and played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist..

"I love you soo much.I wish I could have been out there tonight with you baby boy..I'm sorry they hurt you." I whispered to him…

"I love you baby girl…more then anything..Im sorry we weren't there when you got hurt" He whispered back..He kissed my forehead and leaned his head against mine..

"Dean will you carry me to the room..I don't know if my feet will carry me…" I said..

"Of course whatever you want baby" he said..

Out of all the guys I would say Dean is the most protective. When im injured he's the one that's making sure I'm doing what I'm supposed to do to get better. Seth well he's the one that no matter what he's there with open arms to hold me and make me feel better..Then there's Roman..As much as I love and care for him, his temper scares me..This isn't the first time he's "lost control".

We parked and Dean got out and opened the back door..

"Do u still want me to carry you?" He asked..I completely forgot he hurt his back during the match tonight and I saw he was fighting the pain..

"No babe its ok..i can umm walk..I think.." I said..I moved from Seth's lap and got out of the car..

I felt Roman watching my every move..I went to walk and I felt my head start to swim and I lost my balance a little..I felt someone catch me and I looked up and saw him looking down at me..

"Lemme carry you" He said..I just bit my lip and nodded..He scooped me up and I laid my head on his shoulder…

"Im so sorry baby girl..I really truly honestly am, I can't forgive myself for this.." he whispered..

"If you can't control your temper, I don't know how much more abuse I can take Joe" I whispered..

"Please..dont make any drastic decisions right now, I love you with all my heart and tonight was a mistake..I didn't intentionally do that" he said.I wrapped my arms tighter around him and kissed his cheek..My heart literally aches for him..I loved all three of these men so much and in such different ways..but can I really handle anymore of Romans temper?

We got to the room and he put me gently on the bed and Dean brought me meds to take.

"Im gonna order us food ok? " Seth said..I nodded He leaned down and kissed my head and watched him leave our suites bedroom..

"Dean?" I said looking at him..

"Yes love?" He responded..

"Take something for your back and come lay with me.." I said sweetly..

" Of course" he said..

He popped some pain pills and climbed into bed next to me as Roman sighed and walked out of the bedroom closing the door..

"I love you babe" I whispered as I cuddled into him..

"I love you more baby girl" He whispered as he kissed my forehead..

I looked up at him and touched his face..He looked down at me and smirked..He leaned in and kissed me. There was something about Ambrose's lips that was so addicting..I ran the back of my hand down his cheek and sighed into the kiss..He pulled back and looked at me…

"Are you ok?" He asked..

"I will be. As long as I have you and Seth and even Roman in my life I will be perfect" I told him..

I heard the bedroom door open and saw Seth standing there..

"Babes..Romes a mess.." he said after he closed the door..He came over and gave me the look..I sighed and moved closer to Dean and Seth sat on the bed looking at us..

"Hes worried" I said..

"As he should be" Dean said..

I looked at Dean and he just sighed…

"You are lucky they are my best friends and I agreed to share you" he whispered he kissed me once more and He rolled outta bed and walked over to the door..

"Roman come here..Seth lets let them talk..Rome I swear to god if u fuck this up ill kill you" Dean threatened and walked out followed by Seth..

"Come lay with me love?" I asked..

He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled off his gear so he was just in his pants and wife beater..He crawled into bed and laid next to me.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the sadness.

"Tell me why you are so upset baby" I said.

"I don't want to lose you.." he whispered..

I sighed and moved closer wrapping my arm around his neck..I looked into his eyes and saw how hurt he was, and it broke my heart..

"Joe your never going to lose me..I would be soo lost without you..I wouldn't feel right if I didn't have you in my life..I kno tonight was an accident..and now its in the past babe" I told him…

I leaned closer and kissed him lightly..I felt his hand cup the back of my neck and he nipped at my bottom lip and I parted mine allowing him to deepen the kiss.I felt his tongue brush against mine and the taste of him was enough to make me moan softly..When it comes to my feelings for Roman..he gives me butterflies..Just the looks he gives me makes me blush and want him in the worse way.

"Well well well lookie here Seth…looks like they made up" Dean said…

We broke apart and looked over at the door..

"Thank god.." Seth sighed…he came over to the side of the bed and crawled in behind me and snuggled close. He laced his hand with mine and kissed my shoulder.

"Lets get you some food and tonight we will just watch movies and cuddle ok?" Seth said.

I turned over and looked up at him.

"That sounds perfect" I said sweetly..He leaned down and kissed me..I sighed into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck…

"AHEM!" We broke apart to see Ambrose standing at the door with his arms crossed..

"You need to come eat there will be plenty of time for that later.." he said..

"Your just jealous baby that I wasn't kissing you" I said to him..

He just rolled his eyes…All three of us got out of bed and walked into the living room..I walked past Ambrose and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck..

"You are such a brat sometimes babe" He said against my neck.

"of course..but you love me" I said..

"We all love you baby" Roman said from the couch.

I smiled up at Dean and he let my waist go and went to grab some food..I walked over behind Roman and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked up at me and smiled..

"And I will always love all 3 of you..even when you do beat me up" I said to him sweetly kissing his cheek..

"Your such an ass" he whispered..

"hey! You love this ass.." I said sweetly…

"That's an under statement" Dean mumbled.. I looked over at him and bit my lip..He just winked and I rolled my eyes at him..

The rest of the night was spent eating, watching movies and spending time with the 3 men I adored..after about the 3rd movie I was sitting on Deans lap and the other two were passed out..I felt him move a little and I turned and looked at him..

"You ok babe?" I whispered..

He nodded…I noticed a certain look in his eyes..

"Im fine baby..i love having you in my arms" he whispered back..

I smiled and kissed him…

"Do you wanna wake the boys up and go to bed?" I asked him..

He shook his head no and laid his head against my chest..We sat there for a little while longer and I just played with his hair.. I loved him so much..Outside the ring he was completely different from what you see inside the ring..Dont get me wrong hes a sarcastic ass at times but even if we fight he always makes sure He makes up with me before going to bed..He never treats me bad..ever..

"Once we wake them up I have to share you again..and technically tonight is my night with you.." He whispered..

"Your right it is.. but you get me for the next two days..and the only thing you have to do tomorrow is Smackdown which is like 10 minutes away from this hotel.." I said to him..

He sighed and looked up at me..

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered..

I nodded..

"I know this, whatever this is (motioning between all of us) wont last forever…but what if I want you forever.." he asked moving his face closer to mine..

I reached up and touched his cheek and smiled at him..

"When that happens I would love to be yours forever..thank you for taking care of me tonight love..it means so much" I whispered back to him..He leaned forward and kissed me…and this was possibly the most romantic "kiss" he has ever given me..When we finally broke apart he didn't move..He kept his hand on my cheek and his eyes closed..

"You're an addiction baby girl…I feel like if I ever was without you I would go through withdraw. I don't want to ever lose you" he said as he ran his fingers across my cheek and over my lips..

I grabbed his hand with mine and he opened his eyes..He watched as I kissed his finger tips..

"I should be saying that to you..now..how about I wake up the boys and we go to bed.." I whispered as I laced our hands together..

He just nodded and yawned…I got off his lap and pulled him up..He kissed my forehead and walked into the bedroom…I walked over to where Roman was sleeping and I straddled his waist…I leaned forward and kissed his jaw and then down his neck..I felt him shift a little and I moved back up and kissed him hard..It didn't take long for him to kiss back..He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer..His eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at me..

"Hi." He said sleepily..

"Hi...Lets go to bed? You were passed out and so is Sethy. Ambrose is already in the bedroom.." I told him..

"Do you forgive me?" he asked..

"Of course I do baby..i know it was an accident" I said…

"ok..good..i don't think I would be able to breathe if you left me.." He mumbled..

"That's never going to happen baby..now come on go to bed..I'm gonna wake up Seth.." I said hopping off his lap..He got up stretched kissed my cheek and went into the bedroom..

I looked over at the couch and Seth was out cold..I sighed and walked over to him..I moved the hair out of his face and his eyes fluttered open..

"Well hello beautiful" He smiled up at me..

"Hi there Handome..Come on let's go to bed" I said kneeling down next to him.

"But wat if I wanna cuddle here on the couch.." He asked..

"Who ya cuddling with?" I whispered…

He grabbed my arm and pulled me ontop of him..

"You.." he said cuddling up with me..

I giggled and he smiled..

"That right there is one of the best sounds ever" He said..

"one?" I ask..

"The other is when you scream my name when im making love to you" he whispered..

I blushed and bit my lip..

"such a romantic Rollins" I mumbled against his chest…

"Excuse me!"

We both looked over the couch..and we saw Dean and Roman standing there..

"We both would like to go to bed and to do that Rollins we need that beautiful girl who your hoarding for yourself.." Dean said…

"Shes mine" He mumbled..

"Like hell she is" Roman said as he came over to where we were…He pulled me up and scooped me into his arms and ran back to the bedroom..I laughed as Seth whined and came running after us…These are the moments that make me absolutely adore my crazy mixed up life…and I wouldn't change it….ever…


End file.
